this story deserves a good ending
by Azura Eve
Summary: Aku bukan akan bicara tentang cinta. Bukan para gadis. Bukan juga tentang masa-masa ketika mengenakan seragam sekolah. Sekarang, ini adalah kisahku bersama seseorang bernama Isogai Yuuma. Tentang anak anjing, anak kucing, hujan, dan pelangi yang muncul setelahnya. (KARUISO/Ficlet/AU/Completed) written for #KARUISOWEEEEEK


disclaimer: assassination classroom © matsui yuusei  
pairing: karma/isogai  
length/rating: ficlet/pg-12  
genre: romance, hurt/comfort  
tag(s): AU; karma's pov

* * *

 **this story deserves a good ending  
** _((ditulis untuk KaruIso Anthology Event_ _┗Weeeeek┓_ _yang diselenggarakan Ratu Obeng dengan prompt_ _kucing_ _,_ _selasa_ _,_ _merah_ _,_ _semi_ _dan_ _cinderella_ _))_

* * *

Siapapun itu pernah bilang, masa-masa paling tidak terlupakan dalam hidup ialah saat kita berada di bangku Sekolah Menengah Atas. Percaya atau tidak, memori ini akan lekat hingga usiamu di ambang 70 nanti. (Jika memang kau belum terlalu pikun untuk mengingatnya.)

Kautahu, ketika itu kau bisa berlaku bandel; memaki guru—dalam hati—tanpa jeda, bolos jam pelajaran untuk tidur siang, makan roti isi ke atap sekolah, menonton film porno diiringi letup jantung takut kepergok alih-alih mengerjakan tugas piket ..., juga masih ada segudang perilaku menyimpang lain untuk dilakukan. Bukan begitu?

Aku juga pernah dengar ungkapan bahwa cinta yang kaurasakan pada rentang waktu itu merupakan perasaan paling menguras emosi – terutama bagi mereka yang sama sekali asing dengan hal ini.

Ha. Cinta. Kalian gadis-gadis pasti senang membicarakannya. Di dalam kepala remaja perempuan yang baru ditolak, laki-laki adalah bajingan busuk tak tahu terima kasih yang hanya memberlakukan prinsip _habis manis sepah dibuang_. (Namun tanpa jera mengabdikan diri pada Pangeran Sekolah tertentu yang entah menyadari eksistensinya atau tidak.)

Aku bukan akan bicara tentang cinta. Bukan para gadis. Bukan juga tentang masa-masa ketika mengenakan seragam sekolah. Sekarang, ini adalah kisahku bersama seseorang bernama Isogai Yuuma. Tentang anak anjing, anak kucing, hujan, dan pelangi yang muncul setelahnya.

* * *

Akabane Karma, 24 tahun. Legal sebagai pemilik Kunugigaoka Enterprises. Hobi bermain pisau dan melihat orang berlutut memohon maaf. Anjingku kunamai Robert dan aku mengendarai mobil dengan cat merah metalik. Terdengar klise; kau bukan orang pertama yang bilang begitu. Status hubungan ..., kandas dengan menyedihkan.

Mungkin, lebih lambat dibanding remaja pada umumnya, aku baru mendapat pacar pertamaku ketika tahun keduaku dimulai. Tidak berarti aku menutup diri; hanya saja aku belum tertarik. Kupikir, apa bagusnya memiliki seseorang untuk dikekang sementara tanpa melakukannya pun semua perempuan sudah tunduk padaku. Melihat mereka menyerahkan diri seperti mengobral baju bekas membuatku jijik.

Lagipula pemikiranku selalu berpendapat bahwa mereka menginginkan sesuatu dariku. Aku pintar, wajahku tampan, dan aku tidak usah peduli dengan uang sebab ayahku konglomerat kaya. Mereka pasti menginginkan status prestise setelah memacariku. Atau mereka ingin ada seorang pemuda yang mampu membayari tagihan belanja bulanan mereka dan cukup bodoh untuk membawakan tas-tas belanja itu.

Singkatnya, tidak ada hal tertentu yang menuntut untuk kukejar atau benar-benar kuinginkan. Hari-hari di sekolah cenderung datar sebab aku melakukannya tanpa banyak kendala. Aku duduk di kelas yang membosankan dan keluar dengan nilai paling sempurna.

Saat aku mencari hal untuk dipakai mengisi senggang, Sugino angkat bahan obrolan. Ketika itu aplikasi cari jodoh sedang tenar. Dia terlalu sombong untuk tidak pamer soal pacar barunya yang berambut biru dan punya kepribadian tenang. Menurutku, Nagisa malah jadi seperti pawang bagi Sugino yang sering lupa waktu jika disibukkan dengan bisbol. Mereka cocok, kurang lebih.

Jadi Sugino meledekku siang-malam dengan perkataan jika aku tidak mencobanya maka aku akan menjadi orang paling rugi di dunia.

 _Periode adolesen,_ kalau kubilang.

Pacarku itu berambut hitam arang, dan apabila tersenyum dia seolah menarik semesta hanya berpusat padanya.

Nyatanya, bertemu sekalipun kami belum pernah. Silahkan tertawa karena kami berhubungan hanya lewat obrolan dunia maya.

/

Awalnya itu hanya pura-pura untuk membungkam mulut berisik Sugino. Aku tidak pernah merasa tertarik pada jakun dan bola pingpong. Aku masih masturbasi dengan membayangkan sintalnya dada Kanade Aru yang sering muncul di majalah.

Tapi pacar dunia mayaku, Isogai, membuatku tidak menyesal untuk berbalik dan menyukai laki-laki.

* * *

Kami berkencan. Terpisah oleh jarak tidak lantas membuatku puas hanya dengan mengucap salam sayang di pagi hari dan menutupnya dengan lagu pengantar tidur yang kami nyanyikan bergantian. Tentu saja kencan ini istimewa.

Kami memakai baju terbaik dan memakai kolonye supaya makin epik. Sambungan telepon tidak pernah terputus sejak aku berangkat dan tawanya renyah terdengar apabila kami melempar candaan. Kami sama-sama pergi ke rumah makan yang tak cukup besar.

Kami memesan menu serupa. Bedanya hanya, kami memakannya di tempat masing-masing sambil berharap kehadiran satu sama lain. Bagaimanapun, aku akan mencoba menahannya, paling tidak sampai kami sama-sama lulus dan setelah itu aku akan mengajaknya tinggal bersama.

* * *

Katanya, curilah hati mereka dengan pandangan mata. Maka tiap kali kami melakukan panggilan video dan bertatapmuka, aku selalu memastikan Isogai menatapku lamat-lamat. Kemudian aku heran kenapa aku kalah. Selalu. Di detik yang kukira Isogai Yuuma akan mengatakan dia mencintai Akabane Karma, aku justru mendapati diriku yang jatuh cinta lebih dalam padanya.

* * *

 _Aku ingin melihatmu._

 _... Aku juga._

 _Benarkah? Sebanyak apa memangnya kauingin melihatku?_

 _Kauingin bukti?_

 _/_

Tapi aku tidak pernah mengira kalau hubungan seperti ini terlalu payah untuk diteruskan. Dipikir-pikir, dia ada benarnya. Isogai benar kalau mungkin kita harus berpikir ulang.

* * *

 _Pernahkah Karma berpikir, jika hubungan seperti ini terlalu berisiko._

 _Maksud Yuuma?_

 _Begini, kita sudah lama pacaran. Tapi berkencan yang sungguhan sekali saja juga belum, kan?_

 _Kau benar. Lantas bagaimana jika akhir bulan nanti kita bertemu. Aku yang mengunjungimu, Yuuma. Tenang saja._

 _Kurasa tidak akan ada bedanya. Setelah kita bertemu, kau akan kembali ke Kyoto. Aku tidak bisa ke mana-mana dan tetap tinggal di Tokyo. Bukankah itu sangat hambar ..._

 _Aku bisa memperpanjang waktu di sana. Aku akan ambil cuti kuliah, kalau perlu._

 _Karma, kurasa itu berlebihan._

* * *

Tololnya, aku baru sadar; alasan mengapa Isogai selalu menolak jika aku berkata ingin mengunjunginya bukan karena dia tidak ingin merepotkanku, tapi lebih kepada karena—

— _Isogai tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku._

* * *

Karena dididik untuk respek terhadap orang lain, semenyebalkan apapun mereka, aku tidak bisa begitu saja memutus hubungan tanpa basa-basi. Tapi ..., menahannya pun hanya seperti menumbuhkan tumor permanen di kepalaku. Toh bayangan tentang tahun-tahun kebersamaan kami akan terus terputar otomatis, terutama saat lamunanku meluas ke hamparan kapas biri-biri dan gulali bocah penggembala. Otak kita melupakan apa yang ingin kita ingat, dan mengingat apa yang ingin kita lupakan; sesederhana itu. Satu hal yang perlu diketahui, jangan bunuh seseorang dengan menikamnya, tapi bunuhlah dia dengan memanipulasi ingatannya. Dan Isogai melakukannya dengan begitu sempurna sebab aku sendiri tak yakin apakah aku masih bisa waras dengan tujuh tahun penantian yang dibayar dengan secarik karton sederhana bentuk hati berwarna marun, bertuliskan nama Isogai Yuuma dan Kayano Kaede.

Surat undangan Isogai itu datang tiga hari lalu, bersamaan dengan perkiraan sampainya kiriman paketku ke kotak suratnya.

(Seketika aku merasa konyol karena telah mengirimnya. Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan paket kirimanku. Isogai tidak akan pernah memakai cincin dariku jika dia menikahi orang lain.)

/

Di hari pernikahannya, aku datang alih-alih mabuk sampai amnesia untuk meratapi nasib.

Kulihat Isogai tersenyum di tempatnya. Dia hanya tidak tahu bahwa sampai detik ini aku masih membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau kukirim suratku empat tahun lalu ketika kami putuskan hubungan ini tidak bisa berjalan semestinya. Padahal aku bisa saja mengajaknya kawin lari dan bulan madu tujuh hari enam malam di Okinawa. Manusia tidak bisa melihat apa yang akan dihadapinya besok, atau dua hari kemudian, atau setengah abad yang akan datang. Sehingga nanti semuanya menumpuk, lalu menjadi bumerang yang disebut penyesalan.

Aku terlalu pengecut. Fakta itulah yang menjadikan Isogai kini milik orang lain, bukan milikku seperti apa yang kumau.

Hal menyakitkan saat kauputuskan dirimu untuk menjadi gay bukanlah ketika pasanganmu pergi dengan pacar barunya; melainkan apabila dia kembali bergandengtangan dengan lawan jenisnya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu tersenyum."

"Karma memang _belum_ pernah melihatku tersenyum."

"Apa kabarmu? Apa kau makan dengan baik? Kau tidur cukup, kan?"

"Jangan khawatir, Karma. Aku makan tiga kali sehari dan istirahat semestinya. Sebaiknya kau pikirkan keadaanmu sendiri. Barusan, cara bicaramu seperti kita adalah sepasang kekasih ..."

"Kau memang kekasihku. Selalu akan begitu."

Isogai tampak kesulitan menjawab, jadi dia hanya menunduk sampai rambut depannya jatuh menutup mata.

Aku menyeringai, "Sepertinya akan sulit bagiku untuk bergerak setelah terlanjur menyukaimu."

"Kau ... tidak boleh begitu." Suaranya mirip cicit ayam kecil. Aku hanya mendengus. "Aku boleh melakukan apapun karena kaubilang kita bukan sepasang kekasih. Kan?"

"Kau tidak membaca surat yang kukirim untukmu?" tanyanya, tersenyum. Tapi aku bertanya-tanya kenapa kedua tangannya mengepal di sisi-sisi tubuh.

"Maksudmu mungkin undangan pernikahan? Tentu saja telah kuterima, Yuuma. Tapi entahlah, mungkin sekarang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi semenjak aku membuangnya ke tempat sampah." Lalu aku berbalik, melambaikan tangan. Aku tidak ingin terdengar sinis dan jahat, tapi aku memang sakit hati dan sedang tidak bisa mendinginkan pikiran. Maka aku pergi agar Isogai tidak lebih lama memainkan kontrol emosiku. Kupikir memalukan sekali jadinya apabila Akabane Karma yang terkenal tenang dan cakap mengendalikan emosi tiba-tiba meledak dan bertingkah gila seperti membawa lari mempelai pria dari pernikahannya. Walaupun aku ingin sekali menarik lengannya, menculiknya untuk kubawa ke tempat di mana tidak seorangpun menemukan kami berdua. Isogai tidak perlu setuju; aku akan bertindak sesuai mauku dan dia akan meleleh pada suatu hari. Kemudian kami saling mencintai dan hidup bahagia selama-lamanya seperti upik abu dalam dongeng Cinderella.

Hanya perasaanku saja namun dari balik punggungku, Isogai nampak murung.

Pacar pertama bukan berarti cinta pertama. Cinta pertama selalu dikenang. Begitu mekanismenya.

Isogai adalah pacar pertama sekaligus cinta pertamaku. Seseorang yang mampu membuatku merasa nyaman menjadi diri sendiri, tanpa dusta sama sekali. Meski hanya sekali kulihat wajahnya secara langsung (dan itu di hari pernikahannya, bukankah aku malang sekali).

Kami tidak bertemu kembali. Selepas aku enyah dari tempat pernikahannya, aku pergi ke ujung tebing untuk menikmati senja yang begitu hangat menimpa kulit. Angin kencang berderu, meniup tengkukku dan membawa aroma musim semi.

Aku merenung sampai pada titik mendapatkan kesimpulan. Orang-orang itu keliru. Mereka salah. Peristiwa romansa yang terjadi selama kau duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah Atas bukan hanya bertahan sampai usiamu tua nanti. Ingatan itu menghantui hingga kau kembali ke alam baka. Paling tidak itu berlaku untukku.

Ini hari Selasa dan aku tidak menyesal untuk memilihnya sebagai hari terakhir sebelum aku terjun ke bawah setelah matahari terbenam nanti.

* * *

end.

* * *

karma rispek orang terdengar hampir mustahil ya kalo inget kelakuan. ;_; tapi biarlah dia jadi beda disini toh ini au hahaha. #ngerusak#ditendangkemudian. eniwei ini entri keduaku, dan ditulis sama ngebut sama yg satunya. aku memang ampas. ,_,) tapi makasih udah baca~~feel free to review. #nyengir.


End file.
